More Than a Feeling: Dance in the Rain
by Wickedgreene16
Summary: Short one shot vignette of a day in the summer of the 5th season. Jackie and Hyde.


Disclaimer I do not own That 70s Show if I did the disaster that is the 8th season would never have happened. Also I do not own either of the songs mentioned.

This story takes place during the summer of the 5th season before Donna and Kelso made it home from California.

More Than a Feeling: Dance in the Rain.

It had been a long hot summer in Point Place Wisconsin, but this past week had especially unbearable. Jackie Burkhart was currently laying on her bed in one of her flimsier nightgowns and panties. It was just too hot for much else even with her parents new air conditioning unit running full blast. She was just finishing up a particularly mysterious Nancy Drew novel and letting the fan blow on her when she decided she needed a much deserved Tab. She put the book down and headed downstairs. While skipping down the staircase and humming to herself her thoughts drifted to Steven Hyde. They had been spending a lot of time together this summer, most of that time spent watching tv all day. Recently however the monotony of tv had been thrown aside for a much more satisfying activity. Jackie smiled to herself as she thought of their last make out session. She shivered pleasantly as she remembered how much further they had been moving along in the last few weeks. unfortunately they had had to cool things down this week as it had just become too darn hot to do much more than sitting in front of the fan eating popsicles.

Today the weather had been the same as the last few days with the exception of an increasingly grey sky moving in. Jackie grabbed a can of Tab from the refrigerator and glanced out the patio window to her backyard. Clouds had gathered on the horizon and there seemed to be an almost tangible electricity in the air indicating a rapidly impending storm. She pushed open the sliding door needing a closer look. "and here is Boston's latest hit More than a Feeling on WFPP The Sound..." could be heard coming from her neighbors nearly blaring radio. As the song began the first drops of rain fell. Jackie laughed and stuck her tongue and hands out to catch the raindrops. As the song moved into the chorus the raindrops began to pour with a heavy passion as Jackie screamed and ran into the yard, twirling and beginning to dance in the rain.

_I woke up this morning and the sun was gone_  
_Turned on some music to start my day_  
_I lost myself in a familiar song_  
_I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

_It's more than a feeling_  
_More than a feeling_  
_When I hear that old song they used to play_  
_More than a feeling_  
_And I begin dreaming_  
_More than a feeling_

Meanwhile Steven Hyde had just finished his afternoon shift at the Fotohut and was on his way home in his El Camino. He decided to swing by Jackie's house to see if she was home. He hadn't seen her all week because of the weather. He pulled into her drive way and turned down his radio which had just begun playing Boston's More than a Feeling before parking his car and heading up the walkway to her house. He rang the doorbell twice but no one answered. Where were the maids? he wondered. He figured he'd try the doorknob just in case. To Hyde's surprise the door was open so he walked in. He was going to head for Jackies room but then he decided he would stop by the kitchen first and grab them a couple Cokes and popsicles to surprise her. He shook his head laughing to himself at the thought of surprising Jackie. What was he becoming her boyfriend? She was just supposed to be the chick he made out with and burned but lately they had fallen into a pattern of actually spending time together just laughing and talking (and making out of course!) Must be the heat he thought to himself as he enter the kitchen. He grabbed the Cokes and popsicles and turned to go upstairs when something outside the patio widow caught his eye.

Jackie was outside in her backyard and if Hyde wasn't mistaken she was dancing in the rain. He slid the patio door open and stepped outside to get a better look. She was laughing and twirling and swaying to the music. Her nightgown swished around her clinging to her small curves the wetter she got from the rain. She looked beautiful, ethereal, and god damn sexy. Jackie spun around and noticed Hyde watching her she smiled and beckoned for him to come join her. Hyde walked slowly towards her the cool summer shower soaking him with each step. "Isn't this rain wonderful after all that heat?" Jackie called. "Steven come dance with me!" Steven J Hyde was not a person who danced in the rain. But seeing her outstretched arms, the pure joy radiating from her face, and that damn nightgown now practically see-through, he just couldn't resist. He pulled her into his arms and she laughed with glee as her spun her around. She smiled up at him weaving her fingers through his wet hair. With one hand wrapped around her back he drew the other up her shoulder past her neck to cradle her jaw gently as he pulled her up to meet his lips with her own. The kiss tasted sweet and cool with raindrops making their every movement slippery and delicious. She sighed into his mouth as the kiss deepened. Any heat they had managed to stave off in the rainstorm had now come furiously bubbling back up, sending fiery tingles throughout both teenager's bodies. His hands left her chin and roamed down her back to her deriere. He squeezed gently as her legs came up and wrapped around his waist. Jackie giggled pulling away slightly to whisper "Steven take me upstairs..." He smiled devilishly and spun her around so he could carry her in his arms.

Once they reached her bedroom, he kicked open the door gently, bringing her to her bed and setting her down softly. She smiled seductively up at him and pulled him down to her for another earth shattering kiss. Aerosmith's Dream On floated in through her open window as the room began to heat up all over again...


End file.
